


Архивариус

by Taisin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Antiva, Gen, Immortal Zevran, Immortality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Эльфийское бессмертие досталось совсем неожиданному персонажу. И что же он с ним сделал?





	Архивариус

Серые стражи, архидемоны, имена, даты… столько дат — а экзамен завтра.

Винченцо огляделся — в сумрачном читальном зале он был один; тихонько застонал и трижды ударился лбом о «Великую хронику Мора».

Глупо — но полегчало. Сбило, так сказать, трагизм ситуации.

— Боюсь, не сработает, — раздался голос от стеллажей. — Этот фолиант соглашается только на кровь девственниц.

От неожиданности юноша хрюкнул. Ответ просто напрашивался:

— А как насчет девственников?

— Ну что вы, — рассмеялся главный библиотекарь, выходя на свет. — Это — почтенная книга консервативной ориентации. Видите какой переплет?

Переплет был внушителен.

Эльф начал гасить лампы в зале — и тут Винченцо понял, что попал. «Великую Хронику» на руки не выдавали, а добрался он только до пятого Мора.

— Вы уже закрываете? — спросил он жалобно. — Мне совсем чуть-чуть осталось…

Библиотекарь повернулся к нему, глянул пристально. Говорили, что одним только взглядом он утихомиривал толпу пьяных студентов и превращал ленивых грязнуль в усидчивых аккуратистов. Этих чудес Винченцо видеть не доводилось, но в их возможность он мгновенно и истово поверил. Захотелось покаяться и больше никогда…

— Три Мора — это несколько больше, чем чуть-чуть.

— Я пятый почти дочитал!

— И вы можете мне назвать имя Героя Ферелдена?

— Аме…э…

Эльф вздохнул.

— А экзамен у вас завтра с утра, конечно.

Винченцо повесил голову. Разумеется он сам виноват — но вчера была механика! а до нее — старотевинтерский, а до него — «свойства материалов», чтоб им пусто было, и математика…

— Я не историк… Я же не историк! Я механик! …и зачем нам учить эту занудную чушь…— пробормотал он.

— Чушь значит… занудную, — голос у библиотекаря был странным, и Винченцо покрылся ледяным потом. Вот же идиот! сейчас его отсюда, да за шкирку..!

— Вот что. Сейчас мы с вами пойдем поужинаем, я приглашаю, и я вам вкратце расскажу про три последних Мора. Если не заснете от скуки, то что запомните — изложите на экзамене. Должно хватить. Согласны?

Юноша вскинул голову и уставился на эльфа во все глаза.

— Э…

Возраста главный библиотекарь был неопределенного: выглядел на пятьдесят, ходил легче самого Винченцо. Одевался консервативнее некуда — но руки его были в татуировках, и даже на щеке была одна. Вот кто знает, что у него на уме? и какое у него было прошлое? на факультете одни шептались — спецназ, другие — мафия…

— Успокойтесь, молодой человек, — хмыкнул эльф. — Вы не в моем вкусе.

— Ну тогда ладно, — сказал Винченцо храбро, — если обещаете меня не есть, тогда конечно, тогда с удовольствием.

Про ресторан, в который его действительно привели, маленький, на пару столиков, он ничего никогда не слышал — видел неразборчивую вывеску на бегу в университет и домой, но и только. Оказалось — чуть ли не лучшая кухня в городе. На цены смотреть было страшно. Как и выбрать что бы то ни было. Эльф понаблюдал его терзания, отобрал меню и сделал заказ сам. Его тут явно отлично знали: принесли вино без заказа, графин воды со льдом, корзинку хлеба…

— Не налегайте на хлеб, — посоветовал библиотекарь, пробуя вино. — Голодным и так не уйдете.

Винченцо поспешно проглотил отломанный кусок и благовоспитанно сложил руки на коленях. Есть хотелось жутко.

— Я вам очень благодарен…

— Не за что, — оборвал его эльф. — Мне всего лишь захотелось поговорить. О пятом Море. А вы уважили мое желание. Начнем?

— Я весь внимание, — сказал Винченцо. И приготовился заставлять себя слушать.

Эльф рассказывал так, будто лично прошел весь Ферелден с запада на восток и с севера на юг, будто знал их всех: Героя — худышку мага с острым умом, Алистера Доброго — тогда еще не короля, Лелиану Золотой Голос… Оторваться от рассказа было никак не возможно, и не прервись эльф, Винченцо остался бы голодным.

— Ешьте, — сказал ему эльф. — Позже продолжим шестым Мором.

— Но… а как же… а что же дальше было?

— Вам же известно. Герой, — по лицу библиотекаря пронеслась тень, — погиб, убив Архидемона. Его сожгли на берегу озера Каленхад — и развеяли пепел над водой, хотя он этого не хотел.

— Не хотел?..

— Он не любил это озеро — как и башню Магов. Он хотел — в море. Но этого главная клирик Ферелдена не могла позволить.

— Почему?

— Прах героя Ферелдена не на территории Ферелдена? Невозможно.

Эльф скривил рот.

— Политика. Алистер и хотел воспротивиться — но не вышло. Так что… Ешьте.

Винченцо подчинился.

После первого блюда рассказ продолжился шестым Мором. А седьмой — и последний — занял время до десерта. К сладкому белому вину Винченцо чувствовал себя так, будто сам прожил все три кампании. Имена и даты удивительным образом не путались в голове, он почти видел лица, он представлял как они — все эти люди, эльфы, гномы, давно уже ушедшие — как они улыбаются, шутят, как грустят и гневаются, как пытаются из последних сил доползти до Архидемона и прибить наконец эту крылатую дрянь.

А еще Винченцо был уверен что рассказать вот так, с такими деталями — и с такой тоской во взгляде — возможно только очевидцу.

— Можно мне вопрос? — решился он наконец, когда эльф попросил кофе и счет.

И получил усмешку в ответ.

— Возможно, я всего лишь пишу романы.

— Конечно. Но мне так не показалось.

Эльф молча пожал плечами.

— Вам же тогда… четыреста лет, да?

— Вроде того.

— Эльфы по легендам были бессмертны, значит это правда?

— Возможно, — равнодушно сказал библиотекарь. — Долийцы утверждают, что все дело во внутренней несуетности, что бы это ни значило.

— А почему… — Винченцо смутился. Все таки такое спрашивать невежливо. Хотя интересно было очень.

— Почему библиотека?

— Да!

— Почему нет?

— Но вы же… вы же могли бы…

— Скажем так, — усмехнулся эльф, — почти всем остальным я уже был. Только что на троне не сидел, но как-то и не тянет.

Тут Винченцо наконец-то сложил две двойки, получил четыре — и понял как сидящего перед ним звали четыреста, триста, двести лет назад. Стало неуютно. Стало…

— Вот этого не надо, — сказал эльф.

— А?

— Вы тут пытаетесь прийти в священный восторг пополам с ужасом. Что очень глупо по отношению к тому, с кем вы только что на пару хлебали суп.

— Я… попытаюсь. Не прийти ни во что священное.

Эльф кивнул.

Винченцо опустил глаза. Все-таки сидеть за одним столом с одним из основателей университета было невероятно странно. Надо будет попытаться это забыть — как иначе ходить в библиотеку?

Принесли счет. Эльф отсчитывал купюры, а Винченцо тупо смотрел на его руки, думая как вести себя дальше — и в первый раз детально разглядел татуировку.

Линии, оплетавшие кисть эльфа, уходившие под рукав, были сплошь тончайше выписанные имена. Некоторые он смог разобрать.

Винн, Алистер, Лелиана…

Спиральным кольцом вокруг безымянного пальца: Эйдел Амелл.


End file.
